wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Osiria
Osiria= Osiria | He/Him | 17 HY/5.6 DY | occupation if you want it! Osiria belongs to Crimson. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. Appearance He actually doesn't like to change his scales very often. Due to his strong confidence in himself and his appearance, he feels no pressure to change for anyone. Just like the rose he's named for, he has ivory white main scales. Osiria polishes them to make sure he's always putting his best foot forward. He has pale pink eyes and the blood red spots over his snout and cheeks, which frame his eyes. He's a shorter dragon and has a light build. The inside of Osiria's ears are rose red. His wing membranes are a shining red and his spines are silver and tipped in black. Osi's smiles tend to be all play and no seriousness. Like he is. That's not a bad thing...right? His namesake roses usually are twined in a crown that rests on his head. For extra pop, he also wears some black eyeliner. Personality Osiria isn't considered the most energetic but he is fun. He absolutely loves the energy or young dragonets and finds himself most at home when he's surrounded around this energy. He doesn't really care about upholding pride or not embarrassing himself. He'd love to dance on top of tables. Practically lives for dad jokes and puns, easily impressed by that kinda humor. Will pull out a dark joke every once and a while that kinda leaves everyone speechless. Not really a fighter though when someone starts to threaten things he loves, he doesn't hesitate to snap back or jump in front of the gun. While it could be assumed that he's an awful liar for being so soft and friendly, he's really good at it. Like really, really good at it. For whatever reason, that may be. When he starts getting questioned and he's hiding something, he'll start to lie and most of the time, he's never caught because no one expects him to be a liar. Now that doesn't make him a bad person. He really does try to be honest and forgiving. Very proud of his sexuality and stays away from homophobes. His best friend, Aristotle, is his biggest supporter since his parents aren't around. He's proud to be who he is and no one can stop him. He likes to flirt with boys. (even though he gets turned down from time to time) It never gets too serious and it's pretty easy to tell Osiria is pretty laid back but that can get frustrating. Due to his playful attitude, dragons will deem him 'just a kid' and 'not willing to commit to a real relationship.' This is not true. Osi really does want to be in a long-term, serious relationship with some dragon. History type here Relationships Name: type here Name: type here Trivia * Osiria is named after the osiria rose where I pulled inspiration for his design * He has mild ADHD * He wants to adopt a dragonet and find a good boyfriend * Loves snakes * Not a fan of sloths suprisingly * Fast walker- hates slow walkers * When annoyed with a dragon, they flick them in the head * Always has to be fidgeting * When he's nervous, which is not often, his eyes start to dart around wildly * Strangely high pain tolerance * Right-handed * Will do stupid bets for no reason * Likes jewelry * When he gets too hot, he starts to slur his words * Tends to make loud, abrupt, and random noises |-|Gallery= Osiria-lychee-moon.png|This piece and infobox art by Lychee Moon! Osiria.png|FR Ref by me (Request19).png|Thanks to PumpkinThePumpkin for this beautiful piece! Here he be.png|Stunning art by Pearl366! Osiria AT.png|Art by Winter314! Thank you so much!! Osiriaaa.png|Art by LycheeMoon! __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings